User blog:Grinchnight14/Literal review Freddy Vs Jason ERBP
For this litteral review I will review Freddy Vs Jason the Halloween of ERBP Lyrics Jason: So, Krueger, we meet again. Remember the last time we were seen? Why do you care if he remembers when you met? And why call him by his lastt name? It's when I kicked your ass, in front of millions, ON THE BIG SCREEN! You didn't kick him you killed him. I'm the king of all the killers! You'll remember the name Jason! ! But, if you're going to kill him how could he remember your name? I've been to hell and back! do you know truly who you're facin? Well you just said your name i'm pritty sure he knows who he's battleing. It's Friday, Freddy, time to die, as you struggle to see and here, It's not Friday, It's Sonday. And I guess the time to die would be 2:11 AM. that no one's truly scared of you, but I'm the true face of feer! But we can't see your face. I'd love to listen to you die, but you're truly just too shitty, Then when he's dieing just leave and let him die. Well I hope you love the bloody taste of my favorite machete! How do you know how your own weapons taste? And what if he doesn't love the taste? Freddy It's time to educate you lyrically, you better be ready, What will you do if he's not ready? No more drowning, you pussy! You're at the hands of Freddy! How is that an insult? Sounds more like a command. You're a machete-wielding pussy hiding behind a hockey mask And your a guy who has claws for hands. It took 10 fucking parts to tell the tale of your zombie ass! and it took movies and a tv series to tell your story. I'll burn you more than how my own town burned me How will you do that in the middle of a rap battle? You've just got claws. You against me? I killed the director of my own movie! Yes, your against him. Proove you killed the director. Kid, you're so weak. I'll haunt your dreams if you cheat, How do you cheat in a rap battle? You do dirty work for your mother, I killed the kids on Elm Street! This was a good ending line. Michael Myers Trick or treat, pricks, you're boutta get slit, I'd like some treats. I killed my sister, my niece, you're next on my list! Can we see that killing list? Not even a mental facility could forbid what I wish, What do you wish for? You shouldn't have started this, cause it's the season of the witch! They didn't start the battle. A crew of rap battle makers started with the idea. You wannabes can't touch this, ran this game since age six, I'm almost sure they don't want to be you. and your worst weapons are Wolverine claws and hockey sticks! Jason never used a hockey stick to kill people. So if I were you, I'd leave before you both lose your dicks How will they loos them? You've felt the wrath of Michael Myers, it's Halloween, bitch! That was your rath, rapping? Leatherface Now the battle's truly started! Leatherface has arrived Thanks for intraducing yourself. What's the differents between started and truly started? And I'm hungry, coming after you, you better hide! But, your not coming after them you're rapping against them in a rap battle. I take pride in the masks I create, I'm the true winner Good thing you don't just throe them together. I'll take you three and bake my family a Thanksgiving dinner I hope you enjoy the meal. Can I have some? And don't you cook dinner? Before that I must skin you all to my victory Well you know the first step of cooking meat. Will you remove their bones? ory I'm the cannibal of history! Buffalo Bill wishes he was I thought your were fictional. Who is the other guy you mentioned? me! I'll take the dreams of Freddy and act like nothing has occured How can you take dreams? And you'll just act like nothing has happend but it all has. red Then slice you all up, call it a Texas Chainsaw Massacre! But, arn't you going to skin them? Ghostface ): You four better be afraid as Ghostface takes his true place Your true place as aposed to what? Your fake place? ace Do you like scary movies? This won't be of your taste! Why would you ask them and not let them answer? before the end, you'll learn my certain rules to survive, Why would you want them to survive aren't you a killer? As I film you disgraceful phonies getting buried alive! To recap. They'll learn your skills as their getting berried? How the hell could you not have guessed that I'd kill to win the crown? You haven't won any crown. And what if they guest? I inspired a generation of murders in my own damn town! I didn't know you owned a town. I'm not going anywhere neer there. I spit shit so mesmerizing, it's like one of Freddy's dreams! Pritty good line. My seven identities have collided and I've made you all scream! But any of them haven't screamed. Conclusion Well, this one was a little tough to do unlike the first. I will also be posting a blog to give some updates. I also think Michael won the battle. Category:Blog posts